Saving lives
by Milou
Summary: Randy is dreaming... But then he's woken up by the smell of smoke... ONESHOT Fic...


A/N: I didn't planned to get back to writing this soon, and I'm not ready to update my stories yet, too much personnal shit in my life. But this story hit me, and I had no choice but to put it down. Can't argue with the muses you know... Hope you'll enjoy, and yes, one day soon, I'll update my other stories, I'm just not able to focus right now... Sorry about that..

Randy Orton was dreaming. A very pleasing dream about this young, very hot red haired girl. She was stripping in front of him, and he was doing all he could not to reach for her yet. She always enjoyed doing her little show, before jumping in his arms. This girl was perfect...

She finally joined him on the bed, crouching, playing the seductress. As their lips met, a very noisy alarm woke him up. Annoyed, he tried to reach for the clock, his eyes still closed. He hadn't got enough sleep. He never wanted the dream to end. But as he hit the snooze button, on the bed table in his hotel room, he realised the noise wasn't stopping.

He sat in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, it was still very dark. It was only 3h45 am. What the fuck? As he got up, yawning and streching, his senses finally came back to him. Smoke, he smell smoke. He open the door, and saw people running everywhere, to exit the Hotel as soon as possible. Great. A Fire alarm. The very last thing he needed.

He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag and left the room. Almost everyone was outside, standing at the giant building in flames. Woah. This wasn't just an alarm, the whole last floor was burning up.

Five fire trucks were parked, and many many firemen were checking if everyone was out of the building, and helping some of the panicking customers.

Feeling rather secured outside, Randy allowed himself a littl grin. If he hadn't made it in the wrestling business, become a fire-fighter would have been his next best choice. The Army or the police wasn't fitting, but he loved fire, he wasn't scared by it.

" Nathalie? Nathaaaaalie!"

He startled, surprised by the woman screaming near him, looking francticly around.

He had seen her earlier at diner, she was staying in the hotel with her daughter, and the little girl had asked him for an autograph. They were both sweet, natural people. They left him alone after he gladly signed the little girl's book.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, to force her to look at him, and calm down.

" What is wrong? Where is your daughter?"

The woman hid her face in his chest, sobbing even more than before. Even if the night was warm, and they could feel the flames, Randy felt a an icy chill go down his spine. He didn't like it.

He lifted the woman's face and asked again..

" Where is Nathalie? Did she got out?"

The woman shook her head, her eyes full of despair.

" We got separated in the lobby, and they kept me from going back. Nathalie!"

Randy's heart twisted in his chest. For once of the only time in his life, he didn't think about himself, and ran back into the building, not caring about the people yelling at him to stay back... he had to do something... He pushed a few people out of his way, not caring...

Through the noise and the smoke, the Captain barked to the team of men facing him.

" You go upstairs, check if everyone is out, you, you join the others to fight the flames... As of me, I'll go in search of this little girl. I want a report every minute you heard? About anything, you don't make a fucking step out of the way without me informed, is that clear?"

They all nod and went different ways. They all knew they were running out of time. They all hated when a child was trapped in vicious flames. But they also knew the Captain would never let someone in the flames, no matter what the danger could be for himself.

" Captain, we got a problem.."

The Captain cursed under his breath. Perfect. He grabbed his radio.

" What is it?"

" Someone wanted to play the hero, I've been informed that he ran back inside in search of the little girl."

" You're kidding me right? Once we're out, someone's gonna pay for this, I told them to guard the doors, we don't need wannabe-heroes for christ's sake."

" It seems he's a wrestler captain, he pushed the others out of his way to get in..."

" That's even better, a superstar looking for even more publicity? Remind me to punch him right on his cocky nose once I've saved his ass..."

Randy was holding a towel in front of his mouth and nose, trying to keep his lungs clear of the smoke. Tears were running down his cheeks. He had to be fast, or else he'd be trapped in here. Maybe it was a bad idea after all..

When he was about to give up hope, he heard sobbing. He pushed a door open, and saw the little girl, hiding in a closet, wrapped in a blanket. He had found her, now all they had to do, was go back downstairs, if he could find his way back... The little girl's hands were grasped around his neck, her head wrapped in the towel...

" It's gonna be alright sweetie, I'll get you out of here."

Nathalie nod, putting all her faith into her savior...

" Captain, we're loosing control of the flames, it has go down..."

" Call another unit, quick. Any news of the girl or this stupid wrestler? Are they out yet?"

" No..."

" Fuck, I'm still searching... Get this fire under control...I'll take care of the rest."

Randy was beginning to feel dizzy, and weak. His lungs were packed with smoke. He fell down, making Nathalie screamed in terror. He got up again, and made a few more steps... He couldn't let the girl down, yet he knew he couldn't go on.

The Captain finally saw them. The wrestler had found the girl after all... But they needed to get out of here fast.They were about to go down the stairs in front of him. The little girl's was in the wrestler's arms. But he seemed so weak and tired. He missed a step, and both of them plunged face first into the steps.

The Captain ran, and was able to reach for the wrestler's hand just in time. He gave an oxygen mask to the wrestler and made them run, grabbing his radio in the same time.

" I got them, what's up with the enemy now?"

" It's under control Captain, we can all get out now."

" Great, see you outside, good job."

" Captain?"

"What?"

" Wait for me before punching that wrestler, I'd pay to see that..."

Captain shook his head and hurried towards the exit..

As soon as they were out, a woman jumped in Randy's arms, taking her precious daughter in her owns. The Captain smiled, that was the best part of this job.

Randy was having a hard time, he was coughing, and leaning agaisnt the Captain. He motionned for the rescue unit to tak him to the truck to take care of him. He had to make sure every one of his men had gotten out safe, before facing that fool.

Randy eyed the reporters before they even heard he was the crazy men going back into the building. Crap, he didn't want his name in the papers... He was wrapped in a blanket, and several firemen came to congratulate him. One of them leaned over him, smiling, and whispered.

" I can tell you'll get one hell of a scene shortly Orton. The Captain is pissed off, he hates when people play the hero, and he had to go and find you in the building. And I wouldn't miss that show for nothing in the world."

Randy shrugged.

" Listen, I had to do something, Nathalie was in danger. I'm not scared of your captain, yes I'll thank him for saving me back there, but understand that there is no dude alive that scares me."

They all laughed around him. Randy saw the one he thought to be the Captain tell the reporters to go away, and quickly walk towards him. He gulped, he wasn't scared, just nervous. He knew this speech would look like the one Vince was going to serve him. He got up, holding his hand to the Captain.

His hand was slapped back, and strong hands grabbed the blanket and smacked him agaisnt the truck. The Captain barked to his men to leave the area and keep everyone out of it. They all obeyed.

Randy eyed the Captain with suspicsion. Had he heard right?

The Captain lost all his anger when he saw the wrestler closer. Randy Orton... Damn, he was so hot. But he needed to learn that he could have died inside.

He took a step back, and took his helmet off, revealing long curly red hair.

Randy stared in awe. It was the girl he had been dreaming about.

She held out her hand.

" Now that you understood how stupid it was for you to go into that building, let me congratulate you for saving that girl's life. And let me introduce myself, Captain Jenny O'Connor, unit of Los Angeles.."

Randy grinned and pulled her hand, to bring her in his arms.

" I know" He whispered " I've been dreaming about you..."

And he kissed her.

The men from the unit stood back, spying on them...

" Damn, I knew it'd be a good show to see the Captain jumping at this guy's throat, but I had no idea how much..."

" Well, tell yourself it's a good news, if she gets some tonight, she'll be less cranky tomorrow...''

And they all left, leaving the famous wrestler and the Captain kissing fiercely...


End file.
